lasjanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinn and their types
1. Definition: The word Jinn in `Arabic refers to something that is concealed and hidden. It says in Lisaan al-`Arab: Janana means to cover or conceal. Everything that is concealed from you is Junna `Anka ''(concealed from you). ''Jannahu al-layl ''means the night covered him. The Jinn is so called because they are concealed and hidden from view. Hence the fetus is called al-''Janeen''because it is concealed in his mother’s womb. '''2. The creation of Jinn (Iblees) preceded that of Man (Aadam):' Allaah تعالى says: {And indeed, We created man from dried (sounding) clay of altered mud; while before him We had created Jinn from smokeless fire.} '''al-Hijr (15): 26-27 '''3. Purpose of their creation: Allaah تعالى says: {And I (Allaah) created not the jinn and mankind except that they should worship Me (Alone).} '''al-Dhaariyaat (51): 56 '''4. All the Messengers and Prophets were sent to teach both the Humans and the Jinn: Allaah تعالى says: {O you assembly of jinn and mankind! Did not there come to you Messengers from amongst you, reciting to you My Verses and warning you of the Meeting of this Day of yours?" They will say: "We bear witness against ourselves." It was the life of this world that deceived them. And they will bear witness against themselves that they were disbelievers.}al-An`aam (6): 130 5. Iblees is a Jinn and not a “fallen angel/Angel”: Allaah تعالى says: {And (remember) when We said to the angels: "Prostrate yourselves to Aadam." So they prostrated themselves except Iblees (Satan). He was one of the jinn; he disobeyed the Command of his Lord. Will you then take him (Iblees) and his offspring as protectors and helpers rather than Me while they are enemies to you? What an evil is the exchange for the Zaalimûn (polytheists, and wrong doers, etc).} '''al-Kahf (18): 50 '''6. Jinn created from fire: Allaah تعالى says: {And the jinn, We created aforetime from the smokeless flame of fire.} 'al-Hijr (15): 27 '{And the jinn He created from a smokeless flame of fire.} 'al-Rahmaan (55): 15 '''DIFFERENT TYPES/CATEGORIES OF JINNS ' '''a. a. Those who are good and are Muslims, will enter Paradise: Allaah تعالى says: {Say (O Muhammad 'صلى الله عليه وسلم'): "It has been revealed to me that a group (from three to ten in number) of jinn listened (to this Qur'aan). They said: 'Verily, we have heard a wonderful Recitation (this Qur'aan)! 'It guides to the Right Path, and we have believed therein, and we shall never join (in worship) anything with our Lord (Allaah).} al-Jinn (72): 1-2 '{There are among us some that are righteous, and some the contrary; we are groups having different ways (religious sects).} 'al-Jinn (72): 11 Narrated `Abdur-Rahman: "I asked Masruq, ''''Who informed the Prophet (s.a.w) about the Jinns at the night when they heard the Qur'an?' He said, 'Your father `Abdullah informed me that a tree informed the Prophet (s.a.w) about them.' " Sahih Bukhari, Vol. 5, Book 58, Hadith 199 b. b. Those who dwell in the house are called `Awaamir: Narrated Ibn `Umar: That he heard the Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم delivering a sermon on the pulpit saying, "Kill snakes and kill Dhu-at-Tufyatain (i.e. a snake with two white lines on its back) and ALBATROSS (i.e. a snake with short or mutilated tail) for they destroy the sight of one's eyes and bring about abortion." '''('Abdullaah bin 'Umar further added): Once while I was chasing a snake in order to kill it, Abu Lubaba called me saying: "Don't kill it," I said. "Allaah's Apostle صلى الله عليه وسلمordered us to kill snakes." He said, "But later on he prohibited the killing of snakes living in the houses." (Az-Zuhri said. "Such snakes are called '''Al-`Awaamir.") al-Bukhaaree (3299) An example: Abu Sa`eed al-Khudree said: The Apostle of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم said: “Some snakes are jinn; so when anyone sees one of them in his house, he should give it a warning three times. If it return (after that), he should kill it, for it is a devil.” 'Muslim (4158), Sunan Abu Dawood (5258) '''c. c. Those who are evil are called ''Shaytaan ''(plural ''Shayaateen). The term Shaytaan can also be applied to evil men too: Allaah تعالى says: {And so We have appointed for every Prophet enemies – Shayaateen (devils) among mankind and jinn…} '''al-An`aam (6): 112 '''Note: Jinns most oftenly are found in abandoned settlements and buildings, the open dessert. They also occupy places of impurity like toilets, garbage – dumps, and graveyards. Soofi (mystic) saints (Peer Babas) who perform satanic feast often retreat to such places where devils most often reside. '''d. d. Those who reside in the toilets are known as ''Khubuth: Anas reported that when the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم entered the privy he would say, "In the name of Allaah. O Allaah! I seek refuge in you from male (khubuth) and female (khabaa’ith) noxious beings (devils)." 'al-Bukhaaree (142) & Muslim (376) ' e. Those who disturb us in the prayer are called Khanzab: Narrated `Uthmaan ibn Abul `Aas: `Uthman came to Allaah's Messenger صلى الله عليه وسلم and said: Allaah's Messenger, the Satan intervenes between me and my prayer and my reciting of the Qur'an and he confounds me. Thereupon Allaah's Messenger صلى الله عليه وسلم said:“That is (the doing of the Satan) who is known as Khanzab, and when you perceive its effect, seek refuge with Allaah from it and spit three times to your left.” 'I did that and Allaah dispelled that from me. Muslim (4090), Musnad Ahmad (17548) '''f. f. The one who are more wicked than the Shaytaan is called ''Maarid: Allaah تعالى says: {And to guard against every rebellious devil (Shaytaan maarid).} 'al-Saaffaat (37):7 '''g. g. The most strong amongst them is called ''`Ifreet: {(Sulaymaan) said (to his own men): "O Chiefs! Which of you can bring me her throne before they come to me in submission?" An 'Ifreet (strong one) from the jinn said: "I will bring it to you before you rise from your place (council). And verily, I am indeed strong and trustworthy for such work." One with whom was knowledge of the Scripture said: "I will bring it to you within the twinkling of an eye!" Then when (Sulaymaan) saw it placed firmly before him he said: "This is by the grace of my Lord! to test me whether I am grateful or ungrateful! And if any is grateful truly his gratitude is (a gain) for his own soul; but if any is ungrateful truly my Lord is Free of All Needs Supreme in Honor!} '''al-Naml (27): 38-40 '''Note: '''These types of Jinn can travel to far off places and come back within the twinkling of an eye. They are also capable of lifting heavy weights. All the magicians and Soofi (mystic) saints who claim to travel to far off places and come back quickly; or those who were seen at two different places at the same time; use the help of `''Ifreet ''to fulfill their task. '''h. h. Those who are builders or divers in the sea: {So, We subjected to him the wind; it blew gently by his order whithersoever he willed, and also the Shayaateen (devils) from the jinn (including) every kind of builder and diver.} '''Saad (38): 37 '''Ibn Katheer (r.h) in his tafseer explained that : (And also the Shayatin, from every kind of builder and diver,) means, among them were some whom he used to build high rooms, images, basins as large as reservoirs, and cauldrons fixed (in their places), and other difficult tasks which humans were unable to do. And there was another group, who dived into the sea recovering pearls, jewels and other precious things which cannot be found anywhere else. i. i. Those who can fly. Abu Tha`labah said that the Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم said: “There are three types of jinn: one that flies through the air, one that are snakes and dogs, and one which stay in places and travel about” was recorded by al-Tabaraani and al-Haakim and by al-Baihaqi in Al-Asmaa wa as-Sifaat with a Saheeh Isnaad. Shaikh Muhammad Naasir al-Deen al-Albaani authenticated it, Saheeh al-Jaami al-Sagheer # 3114 j. j. Those who are present with us the moment we are born and they prick every new born child ''' '''Abu Huraira reported Allah's Messenger (may peace be upon him) as saying: No child is born but he is pricked by the satan and he begins to weep because of the pricking of the satan except the son of Mary and his mother. Abu Huraira then said: You may recite if you so like (the verse):" I seek Thy protection for her and her offspring against satan the accursed" (iii. 36). This hadith has been narrated on the authority of Zuhri with the same chain of transmitters (and the words are):" The newborn child is touched by the satan (when he comes in the world) and he starts crying because of the touch of satan." In the hadith transmitted on the authority of Shu'aib there is a slight variation of wording. (Saheeh al-Bukhaaree (3286, 3431, 4548) and Saheeh Muslim (4370, 4371, 4813) This is the reason why some scholars or commentators have said that we give the adhaan in the ear of the new born child so as to shoo the Jinn away because it is known from sahih ahadeeth that the shaitan runs away or farts (due to fear) upon hearing the Adhaan. ''' '''The Hadith permitting the giving of adhaan in the ear of a new born is related in Tirmidhi, Abu Dawood, Bayhaqi as: It was related that the Prophet (SAW) said, "When a man has a child and chants the adhan ''in his right ear and the second call ''(iqama) ''in his left ear, he repels epilepsy ''(umm al-sibyan) ''from him." '''k. Those who always accompany us (qareen)' ' A type of the earthbound jinn is called ‘qareen’ (companion). One of these accompanies each human being from his birth until his death. This jinn encourages a man’s lower desires and constantly tries to divert him from righteousness. ' Narrated Abdullaah ibn Mas'ud: Allaah's Apostle صلى الله عليه وسلم said: “Every one of you has been assigned a companion from the Jinn.” 'They (the Companions) said: Allaah's Apostle صلى الله عليه وسلمwith you too? Thereupon he said: '“Yes, but Allaah helps me against him and so I am safe from his hand and he does not command me but for good.” 'Muslim (5093) '''This is further verified by : “His companion (shaitaan named/called qareen) will say: ‘Our Lord! I did not push him to transgression, (in disbelief, oppression, and evil deeds), but he was himself in error far astray.’ 50:27-29 ' '''Ibn Katheer said: “His companion (qareen) will say’ – Ibn ‘Abbaas (may allaah be pleased with him), Mujaahid, Qataadah and others said: this refers to the devil who is appointed to accompany him. ‘Our Lord! I did not push him to transgression’ means, he will disown that person on the Day of Judgement, and will say, ‘Our Lord! I did not push him to transgression’ meaning, I did not lead him astray. It was narrated from ‘Abd-Allaah ibn ‘Umar that the Messenger of Allaah (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) said: “If anyone of you is praying, he should not let anyone pass in front of him; if that person insists then he should fight him for there is a QAREEN (shaitaan) with him.” ' 'by Muslim, 506 ''' '''l. Those who change their forms rapidly (called as ghool or gheelan in plural) The jinn that appear in horrible, rapidly changing forms in the presence of human beings are called ‘ghool’ (plural gheelan). The Prophet said, ‘If the gheelan appear and transform themselves beforeyou, call the athaan’ Musnad Ahmad , 142777, Musnad al bazar hadith 1247 and ibn a'adi in "al kamil" 5/1760 Note : the sanad of the above references (except Al Muslim) have some weakness because it is not known who hasan al basri (r.h) actually heard this narration from , i.e from Jabir or from Sa'ad. Nevertheless, the matan (content) of athaan scaring away the Jinn is proven saheeh and thus one can use this as a defense or attack tactic when required. ' '''m. Those who affect our dreams and subconscious state of mind ' The Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) said: “'''Dreams are of three types: a dream from Allaah, a dream which causes distress and which comes from the Shaytaan, and a dream which comes from what a person thinks about when he is awake, and he sees it when he is asleep.” (al-Bukhaari, 6499; Muslim, 4200) Abu Qutaadah said: the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) said: “'Good dreams come from Allaah, and (bad) dreams come from Shaytaan. Whoever sees something that he dislikes, let him spit to his left three times and seek refuge with Allaah from the Shaytaan, for it will not harm him.”' (Narrated by al-Bukhaari, 6594, and Muslim, 5862). The “spitting” referred to here is a soft, dry spitting with no saliva ejected. n. Those who harm and possess (capture/control) us ''' Jinss can harm us in many ways. I have compiled a document to elaborate this. See : Can Jinns harm Humans ' '''Two such examples are :' It was narrated from 'Aishah that Umm Habibah bint Jahsh who was married to' Abdur-Rahman bin 'Awf suffered from Istihadah (non-mentrual vaginal bleeding) and did not become pure. Her situation was mentioned to the Messenger of Allah (s.a.w) and he said: 'That is not menstruation, rather it is a kick (from the shaitaan) in the womb, so let her work out the length of the menses that she used to have, and stop praying (for that period of tie), then after that period of time), then after that let her perform Ghusl for every prayer. 'Abu Dawood Book 1, Hadith 211 Saheeh, Also in al-Tirmidhi (128), Ahmed 27544 and Ibn e Majah 627 Narrated Yu`laa bin Murrah: …and a woman approached the Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم and said: This son of mine has traces of insanity for the past seven years, and it overtakes him twice every day. The Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم said: “Bring him close to me.” So he was brought him to him. The Prophetصلى الله عليه وسلم spat into his mouth and said: “Come out, enemy of Allaah, I am the Messenger of Allaah.” The Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم then said to her: “When we come back, inform us of what happens.” When the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم returned, she entertained him and she had two rams, some yoghurt and butter. The Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم said to me: “Take (one of these) ram.” So I chose whichever I wished. Then she said: By the One who has honored you! We have not seen anything (wrong) with him (the boy) since you left us. in his Mustadrak (4163) and said the chain of narration is “Saheeh” and al-Dhahabee agreed with him. Imaam Ahamd also reported it with a different chain in his Musnad (4/170, 171, 172). Al-Mudhiree said in “al-Targheeb” (3/158), its chain is “Jayyid” (good). Shaikh al-Albaanee said in “al-Saheehah” (485): “Overall, the Hadeeth, with all these supporting chains, is “Jayyid” (good), and Allaah knows best.” 7. They live and die too: {(Iblees) said: "Allow me respite till the Day they are raised up (i.e. the Day of Resurrection)." (Allaah) said: "You are of those respited.} 'al-A`raaf (7): 14-15 '{Iblees (Satan) said: "My Lord! Give me then respite till the Day the (dead) are resurrected.}Saad (38): 79 Iblees asked for respite (delay in death/punishment) which is an indication that he too would have died had Allaah not given him respite. This respite is only for Iblees alone, other than him all the other Jinn are subjected to die. Narrated Abdullaah bin Umar: Once the Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم led us in the 'Isha' prayer during the last days of his life and after finishing it (the prayer) (with Taslim) he said: "Do you realize (the importance of) this night?" Nobody present on the surface of the earth tonight will be living after the completion of one hundred years from this night." (Bukhaaree & Muslim) 8. They live in communities, have offspring, have animals, and eat food too: Narrated Abu Hurairah: That once he was in the company of the Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم carrying a water pot for his ablution and for cleaning his private parts. While he was following him carrying it (i.e. the pot), the Prophet said, "Who is this?" '''He said, "I am Abu Hurairah." The Prophet said,"Bring me stones in order to clean my private parts, and do not bring any bones or animal dung." Abu Huraira went on narrating: So I brought some stones, carrying them in the corner of my robe till I put them by his side and went away. When he finished, I walked with him and asked, "What about the bone and the animal dung?" He said, '"They are of the food of Jinns. The delegate of Jinns of (the city of) Nasibin came to me--and how nice those Jinns were--and asked me for the remains of the human food. I invoked Allaah for them that they would never pass by a bone or animal dung but find food on them." 'al-Bukhaaree (3860) Narrated `Abdullaah ibn Mas`ood: Allaah's Messenger صلى الله عليه وسلم said: '“Don't cleanse yourself with dung or with bones for that is the food of your brothers from amongst the Jinn.” '(3258) and authenticated by Shaikh al-Albaanee Dawud reported from `Aamir who said: I asked Alqamah if Ibn Mas`ood were present with the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم on the night of the Jinn (the night when the Holy Prophet met them). He (Ibn Mas'ud) said: No, but we were in the company of the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم one night and we missed him. We searched for him in the valleys and the hills and said: He has either been taken away (by Jinn) or has been secretly killed. He (the narrator) said: We spent the worst night that people could ever spend. When it was dawn we saw him coming from the side of Hira'. He (the narrator) reported: We said: Messenger of Allaah, we missed you and searched for you, but we could not find you and we spent the worst night that people could ever spend. He (the Holy Prophet) said: '“There came to me petitioner on behalf of the Jinn and I went with him and recited the Qur'an to them.” '''He (the narrator) said: He then went with him and showed us their tracks and the traces of their embers (at their camp). They (the Jinn) asked him (the Holy Prophet) about their provision and he said: '“Every bone on which the name of Allaah is recited is your provision. The time it falls in your hand it shall be covered with flesh, and the dung of (the camels) is fodder for your animals.” 'The Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم said: '“Don't perform istinja with these (things) for these are the food of your brothers (Jinn).” '''Muslim (450) '''9. Jinn cannot be seen by Humans in their original form: Allaah تعالى says: {O Children of Aadam! Let not Shaitaan (Satan) deceive you, as he got your parents and Hawwaa' out of Paradise, stripping them of their raiments, to show them their private parts. Verily, he and his soldiers (from the jinn) see you from where you cannot see them. Verily, We made the Shayaateen (devils) Auliyaa' (protectors and helpers) for those who are disbelievers.} '''Al`Araaf (7): 27 The only ones who were allowed to see the Jinns in their original form were the Prophets and Messengers عليهم السلام. '''10. Jinns can be seen in other forms: Jinn can take the form of humans, snakes or black dogs as is mentioned in the following Ahaadeeth… Narrated Abu Hurairah: Allaah's Apostle صلى الله عليه وسلم deputized me to keep Sadaqa (al-Fitr) of Ramadan. A comer came and started taking handfuls of the foodstuff (of the Sadaqa) (stealthily). I took hold of him and said, "By Allaah, I will take you to Allaah's Apostle." He said, "I am needy and have many dependents, and I am in great need." I released him, and in the morning Allaah's Apostle asked me, "What did your prisoner do yesterday?" 'I said, "O Allaah's Apostle! The person complained of being needy and of having many dependents, so, I pitied him and let him go." Allaah's Apostle said, '"Indeed, he told you a lie and he will be coming again." 'I believed that he would show up again as Allaah's Apostle had told me that he would return. So, I waited for him watchfully. When he (showed up and) started stealing handfuls of foodstuff, I caught hold of him again and said, "I will definitely take you to Allaah's Apostle. He said, "Leave me, for I am very needy and have many dependents. I promise I will not come back again." I pitied him and let him go. In the morning Allaah's Apostle asked me, "'What did your prisoner do?" 'I replied, "O Allaah's Apostle! He complained of his great need and of too many dependents, so I took pity on him and set him free." Allaah's Apostle said, '"Verily, he told you a lie and he will return." 'I waited for him attentively for the third time, and when he (came and) started stealing handfuls of the foodstuff, I caught hold of him and said, "I will surely take you to Allaah's Apostle as it is the third time you promise not to return, yet you break your promise and come." He said, "(Forgive me and) I will teach you some words with which Allaah will benefit you." I asked, "What are they?" He replied, "Whenever you go to bed, recite Ayat-al-Kursi-- 'Allaahu la ilaha illa huwa-l-Haiy-ul Qaiyum...' till you finish the whole verse. (If you do so), Allaah will appoint a guard for you who will stay with you and no satan will come near you till morning." So, I released him. In the morning, Allaah's Apostle asked, '"What did your prisoner do yesterday?" 'I replied, "He claimed that he would teach me some words by which Allaah will benefit me, so I let him go." Allaah's Apostle asked, '"What are they?" '''I replied, "He said to me, 'Whenever you go to bed, recite Ayat-al-Kursi from the beginning to the end --'Allaahu la ilaha illa huwa-lHaiy-ul-Qaiyum...' He further said to me, '(If you do so), Allaah will appoint a guard for you who will stay with you, and no satan will come near you till morning.' (Abu Huraira or another sub-narrator) added that they (the companions) were very keen to do good deeds. The Prophet said,"He really spoke the truth, although he is an absolute liar. Do you know whom you were talking to, these three nights, O Abu Huraira?" Abu Huraira said, "No." He said, '"It was Satan." '(2311) Abu Sa`eed al-Khudree said: The Apostle of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم said: '“Some snakes are jinn; so when anyone sees one of them in his house, he should give it a warning three times. If it return (after that), he should kill it, for it is a devil.” 'Muslim (4158), Sunan Abu Dawood (5258) Malik related to me from Safiyy, the mawla of Ibn Aflah that Abu's-Saib, the mawla of Hisham ibn Zuhra said, "I went to Abu Saeed: al-Khudri and found him praying. I sat to wait for him until he finished the prayer. I heard a movement under a bed in his room, and it was a snake. I stood up to kill it, and Abu Said gestured to me to sit. When he was finished he pointed to a room in the house and said, 'Do you see this room?' I said, 'Yes.' He said, 'There was a young boy in it who had just got married. He went out with the Messenger of Allaah صلى اله عليه وسلم to al-Khandaq, (the ditch which the Muslims dug in the 5th year of the Hijra to defend Madina against the Quraysh and their allies). When he was there, the youth came and asked his permission, saying, "Messenger of Allaah. Give me permission to return to my family." The Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم gave him permission and said, '"Take your weapons with you, for I fear the Banu Quraydha tribe. They may harm you."'The youth went to his family and found his wife standing between the two doors. He lifted his spear to stab her as jealousy had been aroused in him. She said, "Don't be hasty until you go in and see what is in your house." He entered and found a snake coiled up on his bed. He transfixed it with his spear and then went out with it and pitched it into the house. The snake stirred on the end of the spear and the youth fell dead. No one knew which of them died first, the snake or the youth. That was mentioned to the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم and he said, '"There are jinn in Madina who have become Muslim. When you see one of them, call out to it for three days. If it appears after that, then kill it, for it is a shaytan." 'Imam Malik and Saheeh Muslim (4157)] Narrated Abu Dharr: The Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم said: '“When any one of you stands for prayer and there is a thing before him equal to the back of the saddle that covers him and in case there is not before him (a thing) equal to the back of the saddle, his prayer would be cut off by (passing of an) ass, woman, and black dog.” '''I said: O Abu Dharr, what feature is there in a black dog which distinguishes it from the red dog and the yellow dog? He said: O son of my brother, I asked the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم as you are asking me, and he said: “'The black dog is a devil.” '''Muslim (512) '''11. Jinn do not see the angels nor do they know the unseen: {And to Sulaimaan (We subjected) the wind, its morning (stride from sunrise till midnoon) was a month's (journey), and its afternoon (stride from the midday decline of the sun to sunset) was a month's (journey, i.e. in one day he could travel two months' journey). And We caused a fount of (molten) brass to flow for him, and there were jinn that worked in front of him, by the Leave of his Lord. And whosoever of them turned aside from Our Command, We shall cause him to taste of the torment of the blazing Fire. They worked for him as he desired, (making) high rooms, images, basins as large as reservoirs, and (cooking) cauldrons fixed (in their places). "Work you, O family of Daawûd, with thanks!" But few of My slaves are grateful. Then when We decreed death for him Sulaimaan, nothing informed them (jinn) of his death except a little worm (termite) of the earth which kept (slowly) gnawing away at his stick. So when he fell down, the jinn saw clearly that if they had known the Unseen, they would not have stayed in the humiliating torment.} '''al-Sabaa’ (34): 12-14 '''12. Most active at night: Narrated Jaabir bin `Abdullaah: The Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم said, "Cover your utensils and tie your water skins, and close your doors and keep your children close to you at night, as the Jinns spread out at such time and snatch things away. When you go to bed, put out your lights, for the mischief-doer (i.e. the rat) may drag away the wick of the candle and burn the dwellers of the house." '''al-Bukhaaree (3316, 5623) and Saheeh Muslim (2015) '''13. The Jinn teach magic and sorcery: {And they followed what the Shayaateen (devils) gave out (falsely of the magic) in the lifetime of Sulaimaan (Solomon). Sulaimaan did not disbelieve, but the Shayaateen (devils) disbelieved, teaching men magic and such things that came down at Babylon to the two angels, Haaroot and Maaroot, but neither of these two (angels) taught anyone (such things) till they had said, "We are for trial, so disbelieve not (by learning this magic from us)." And from these (angels) people learn that by which they cause separation between man and his wife, but they could not thus harm anyone except by Allaah's Leave. And they learn that which harms them and profits them not. And indeed they knew that the buyers of it (magic) would have no share in the Hereafter. And how bad indeed was that for which they sold their own selves, if they but knew.} '''al-Baqarah (2): 102 '''14. The Jinn help the magicians and fortunetellers, and how they steal the news from the Heavens: Allaah تعالى says: {And indeed, We have put the big stars in the heaven and We beautified it for the beholders. And We have guarded it (near heaven) from every outcast Shaitaan (devil). Except him (devil) who steals the hearing then he is pursued by a clear flaming fire (comet).}al-Hijr (15): 16-18 Narrated Abu Hurairah: The Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم said, "When Allaah has ordained some affair in the Heaven, the angels beat with their wings in obedience to His statement, which sounds like a chain dragged over a rock. '('Ali and other sub-narrators said, 'The sound reaches them.') '''Until when fear is banished from their (angels) hearts, they (angels) say, {What was it that your Lord said?' They say, 'The truth; And He is the Most High, the Most Great.} '(34.23) Then those who gain a hearing by stealing (i.e. devils) will hear Allaah's Statement: 'Those who gain a hearing by stealing, (stand one over the other like this).' (Sufyaan, to illustrate this, spread the fingers of his right hand and placed them one over the other horizontally.) 'A flame may overtake and burn the eavesdropper before conveying the news to the one below him; or it may not overtake him till he has conveyed it to the one below him, who in his turn, conveys it to the one below him, and so on till they convey the news to the earth. '(Or probably Sufyaan said, 'Till the news reaches the earth.') 'Then the news is inspired to a sorcerer who would add a hundred lies to it. His prophecy will prove true (as far as the heavenly news is concerned). The people will say, 'Didn't he tell us that on such-and-such a day, such-and-such a thing will happen? We have found that is true because of the true news heard from heaven.'" 'al-Bukhaaree (4800, 7481) and Saheeh Muslim (2232) Narrated `Aaishah: Some people asked the Prophet صلى الله عليه وسلم regarding the soothsayers. He said,"They are nothing." They said, "O Allaah's Apostle! Some of their talks come true." The Prophet said,"That word which happens to be true is what a Jinn snatches away by stealth (from the Heaven) and pours it in the ears of his friend (the foreteller) with a sound like the cackling of a hen. The soothsayers then mix with that word, one hundred lies." (6213, 7561) and Saheeh Muslim (2231) ''See also''''' Can Jinns harm Humans Duas to protect from Jinns Category:Jinn